


Afternoon Awakening

by pikarage



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikarage/pseuds/pikarage
Summary: After Unicron is defeated, life goes on. Functionist Cybertron thrives and is actually one of the most peaceful planets in the universe. But that doesn't mean nothing is happening underneath the calm surface.





	Afternoon Awakening

Arcee walked down the corridor of a prison, the only prison on Functionist Cybertron that was built for one bot. Following close behind her was one of the Lunarian guards, and their footsteps echoed eerily around them as they made their way to their destination.

“Remember the protocols; you go in, follow the machine’s instructions, leave the datapad on the table and get out. Understood?” Arcee stopped in front of two other Lunarian guards and showed them her identification. Behind the guards was a heavily armed door with complicated locks and the pink femme simply looked at it without much regard for anything else.

“Commander Arcee. You have permission to enter.” The other door guard said with a firm tone.

The massive door started to make mechanical whirring sounds, along with metallic clicks and other unidentified noises as it split in two with a loud hiss, the separate pieces slowly drifting open. What laid beyond was yet another corridor and its lights activated when sensors detected movement.

The Commander stood still. “I’m not entering. My trusted guard is,” Arcee noted and stepped aside.

When the Lunarian guard was about to walk past them all, Arcee caught their shoulder firmly, stopping them in their tracks. “You have one hour. One. Do not do anything stupid,” she said and let go.

The guard only nodded in response and entered. The doors closed behind them and the only way to go was forward. It didn’t take long for them to reach the destination of a single room; the very room where Megatron was imprisoned and attached to a Mobius generator.

\---

The former Decepticon leader was lying on a platform, cables attached to his head, and the machine’s quiet hum filled the whole room. Megatron looked peaceful even with cuffs around his wrists and his arms rested halfway on himself.

The Lunarian guard just stood there next to the platform, watching the big grey bot, until they lifted hand up to the side of their neck to click a button. Light particles glittered across the mask of the guard and spread downwards, showing that it was just a holo to cover whomever was hiding underneath it.

The first thing to be revealed on the bot’s frame was the familiar figure of blue helmet with antennas on the sides and red painted chassis with exhaust pipes on the shoulders. The expression on the bot’s face was unreadable, but slowly a sorrowful smile spread across his face.

\---

Optimus opened the generator’s control panel and carefully read the instructions how to operate it. Before long he had figured out the controls and a few minor operations was all it took for the machine to do what he wanted.

Soon enough the hum started to quiet down, and the cables twitched due to the rapidly changing pressure. The end result was hissing noises as the attachment parts disengaged themselves, exposing Megatron’s neural mesh through the openings.

At first nothing happened. When the grey bot’s panels closed at the sides of his head with nothing more than a few swift clicks, his eyes opened fully. But instead of a nice wake up from a pleasant dream Megatron sat up with a terrified, quiet gasp like he had partaken in a nightmare.

“Everything’s alright.” The truck-bot knelt next to the platform and he noticed how disoriented the other one was. The instructions even mentioned that part, but this seemed to be a lot worse.

Megatron slowly turned his head until he could see to whom the familiar voice belonged to. “You? You’re alive, or am I imagining all of this?” His head felt dazed and the input from optical sensors had trouble focusing in on Optimus.

“Yes, yes, and no,” the Prime said with a small smile.

That made the ex-warlord laugh a little. “Fate just doesn’t want to get rid of either of us.”

Optimus offered Megatron a can of plain energon he had taken out of his subspace pocket, and Megatron took it without hesitation before emptying it in one go. After a moment of silence to let the ex-warlord refuel, the red and blue bot spoke up once more. “I was completely ready to die inside Unicron, but like you said, fate decided otherwise.”

“Let me guess. By some miraculous happenstance you avoided everything?” Megatron shifted his position so that he was sitting on the edge of the platform.

“Maybe. It just wasn’t because of me. The one who created the Devourer of Worlds literally kicked me out of the infraspace. The next thing I knew was that Bumblebee was holding my hand just as we crash-landed to the Moon.” Optimus fell silent for a moment, his hand moving his own jaw a bit. “Second thing I got to know was a very powerful punch from Arcee.”

Megatron looked like he was questioning everything he just heard. “I don’t know the circumstances behind that, but probably she had the right to do so.”

“Yes.”

Both were silent for quite some time, mulling over their situation without moving. However, when Optimus stood up, it woke Megatron from his thoughts.

“How long have I been here?”

The Prime shifted his weight and glanced at the quiet Mobius generator. “A few centuries.”

“That is an awfully short time,” the grey bot said with a cold tone.

“I would have come earlier if I could. I was busy dealing with bureaucracy. Functionist bureaucracy, and some other things,” Optimus nodded.

Megatron had yet another reason to question the Prime’s words. “It shouldn’t be that bad to take you centuries.” The more the two talked, the more confusing the situation was to him.

“I know. The system is a lot better than anything our Cybertron ever had.” The former leader of Autobots offered to take the empty can from Megatron, and he got it, putting it back to where he took it from.

“Then why?”

“Because of the sheer amount,” the Prime answered and took the datapad from the top of the machine where he left it.

“I see.” Megatron was lost in his thoughts, but then he realised that Optimus had broken his sentence of imprisonment. From the very spot the former warlord stood up and approached the Autobot, catching him off-guard with a direct headbutt right at the head.

Optimus let out a yelp and stumbled backwards from the force and fell to the floor ungraciously. He looked baffled while holding a hand on the forehead crest.

Megatron didn’t approach the bot on the floor. “Why did you come here and free me!?” His voice was full of ire but he kept his external composure collected. Yet at the same time the thoughts of being so violent towards someone nagged at the back of his conscience, filling the mech with a burning guilt at the same time.

Optimus gazed up at Megatron a few seconds more before getting up from the floor, rubbing his forehead. “You’ll get to know all in time, and don’t do that again, please.”

\---

The tension in the room was palpable and the ex-warlord was almost seething with barely contained grumpiness. “Whenever you’re done with me, you better put me back where I belong to,” he said and pointed at the machine.

Optimus did his best to ignore the threat and walked to an empty wall. In front of it he pushed a certain area and with a small chafing noise a panel appeared. With a few clicks the whole wall started to slide down slowly.

Megatron looked at the show in front of him and felt his anger dissipate, only to be replaced with the same confusion as earlier. The slate grey bot even wondered for a moment if he was still attached to the generator.

Behind the wall was yet another corridor, but it wasn’t anywhere near as dark as the one that was behind the front door. Optimus entered and beckoned Megatron to follow, and after both mechs were in, the hidden door closed itself again.

The big grey bot wasn’t feeling too well, again, as a sense of dysphoria took over for a short moment until he able to compose himself and continue walking after the truckformer.

Eventually the bots arrived to an extravagant room that looked like a hall of someone of a high status. There were elegant statues, paintings, warm lights, and overall charmingly decorated with all sorts of furniture. The sight alone made Megatron convinced that all of this was just a random delusion brought into reality from his memories.

Optimus put the datapad down onto the nearest table and without a word he walked to one of the sprawling windows in the center of the hall. While standing there he let his arms rest behind his back.

Megatron had nothing to lose so he followed the example and stopped next to the Prime. The view through the window was beautiful; the city was lively with a lot of bots doing their everyday businesses, neon signs flashing and advertising all sorts of products, and the sky was full of traffic from transporters to people just simply flying.

\---

Optimus broke the silence. “Here we are. Both erased from existence.”

“I deserve it.” Megatron kept looking out of the window.

“So do I.” the Prime added but his voice was flat, indicating that he wasn’t sad about this revelation.

“Am I to assume that you’ve kept yourself hidden from the public?”

“Only four people know I’m still alive. You included,” Optimus noted, memories from the Moon playing in his mind. Arcee was very angry at him, and told to get lost from everyone’s lives, and he couldn’t have agreed more. Aileron and Bumblebee had been silently watching the whole scene from behind her, and they didn’t protest the idea either.

After a moment of silence Optimus continued. “We’ve come far from where we started.”

Megatron frowned. “I have not counted how many times I’ve regretted my decisions back in those days.”

“You became hungry for power.”

The grey bot sighed deep. “And blind to my actions. But past is the past. I can’t change it no matter how much I want to.” He didn’t know if the uneasiness inside of him was because of the machine’s withdrawals, or that all of this was like a dream. “I wanted to help people, and I failed. I still want to help, but I’m not allowed to.”

Optimus nodded silently in understanding without looking at the other. He simply focused his attention on the busybodies on the street below them.

“I tried other methods, but words weren’t enough. You know this,” Megatron added to the conversation, mainly to remind himself how his hands were forced.

“You’re right. I was blind as well. If only I had started to question my superiors earlier. The difference between us is that your words had more power than mine.” Optimus folded his arms as his lips turned downward in a small frown.

“Lies,” was the first word Megatron replied with. “You’re not giving enough credit to yourself where it’s due.”

A sad smile formed on Optimus’ lips. “I wish I could see it like that. You have the charisma to win people over.”

“And have your self-sacrificing speeches not done the same?” Now the ex-warlord glanced at the Prime, questioning him.

“I only see those as the easiest option; me taking the blame. Then there’s no need to point finger at anyone. Who knows what it would have been if I were as cold-blooded as you. Though I will admit that’s something I’ve always admired in you.” Optimus’ voice was sincere, and only just now the old bot let his EM-field expand to reach out and brush up against Megatron’s, revealing the honesty behind his words.

Megatron felt it, maybe a bit too much, but he couldn’t help that Optimus’ presence felt soothing to boot. However, that didn’t mean that he himself was ready to open up like that, yet. Old habits die hard and being reserved was the most persisting one even after everything he had gone through as an Autobot.

After a short moment of silence the Prime continued despite getting no response. “Cold-blooded and determined, with an almost indestructible body is a frightening combination. Autobots, me included, landed countless hard blows to your frame, and even with the whole universe out to get you, you always came back.”

“You aren’t so bad yourself. It didn’t matter how many times my troops would destroy your bases, your ships, whatever you were doing you thought was right… you survived. I’m sorry for all I did–” the former Decepticon leader smiled a bit mischievously– “and didn’t do.”

Optimus wasn’t quite sure what Megatron meant by that, but just as he was about to say something, the other continued.

“The latter is that I would have done you eons ago, but that doesn’t matter. You would never dare to do anything like that,“ Megatron said and laughed teasingly. He wanted to get back at Optimus for releasing him.

“Do you want to find out here and now if that’s true?” The Prime didn’t move, arms still behind his back watching the outside life completely calm and collected.

Those words halted Megatron’s laughter like he had just lost his vocalizer. That so wasn’t the response he was looking for, and the grey bot couldn’t help at all that his cooling fans kicked off.

Optimus turned his head to look at the ex-warlord, and observed him. It seemed that his words had put Megatron into a state of shock, although with such prejudice it wasn’t a surprise. Maybe it was time for a little payback for all the teasing he had to endure when the war was still going on.

The red and blue bot didn’t say a word as he moved and walked right behind the stunned one. Optimus’ hands came up to skim themselves on Megatron’s sides, barely brushing the metal plating with his fingertips. In the dead silence that overtook the big room, it was easy to hear the ex-warlord’s fans spinning like no tomorrow.

Megatron’s thoughts were a chaos that no amount of experience could have prepared him for. He simply stared out of the window as he felt a hot wave lick his insides, causing him to barely suppress a gasp. The prisoner’s hands curled into fists and the restraints gave out chinks against his wrists. Only one thought dominated his mind, and that was a voice almost screaming not to ruin the moment.

Optimus stopped, holding his hands on Megatron’s black hip plates. “I have always kept my private life a secret, but now I don’t have to anymore. People think I’m dead, so now I’m free from my shackles of expectations.” His voice was calm and without hesitation.

Megatron felt the touches continue, and he tensed up when Optimus followed a seam on his back with his fingertips. The hot waves had turned into shivers and he was sure the bot behind him could feel the trembling. The whole situation felt embarrassing, but in a good way. This was a completely new side of Optimus that Megatron had never witnessed before. What he laughed about earlier now returned with a vengeance tenfold… Except he didn’t mind it at all. Instead of trying to get away, the grey bot wanted to touch back, but as Megatron tried to make his first attempt at reciprocation, he was cruelly reminded of the state of his hands. For the handcuffs prevented any movement of his arms.

The Prime didn’t miss the grey bot’s silent cues, and as his hands wandered to the front side of Megatron’s abdomen, he paused once again. Optimus then leaned forward, pushing his chest against the other one’s back so he could reach Megatron’s audio sensors better. “Do you want me?” Optimus’ voice was quiet but the eager tone gave away the red and blue bot’s heated turmoil towards the ex-warlord.

Megatron’s lips parted again, doing his best to actually reply. After a torturing moment of silence and stillness, caused by his brain trying to form a witty reply to hide his want, Megatron finally managed to squeeze one word out with a parched voice. “Yes.”

Optimus smiled, and he slowly brought his hands down along Megatron’s front. This time he didn’t stop when his fingertips met the dark waist plates again. The journey continued lower until truckformer’s hands gently touched Megatron’s hip joints, only a short distance away from the black interface panel.

The grey bot’s frame was rapidly heating from excitement, but it didn’t last long as his body finally succumbed to the centuries of inactivity. Megatron’s vision glitched black momentarily, only for him to snap out his daze as his other leg gave in. He could feel Optimus’ arms prevent him from falling, and for that he was thankful.

“You need to sit,” the Prime said with a soft voice and to his surprise Megatron didn’t resist and simply complied with his suggestion. With his help he watched how the other slumped down into a sitting position. To ease up how Megatron felt, Optimus knelt down and pressed himself against the grey mech before reaching his arms over the grey bot’s shoulders to give a hug from behind.

Megatron let out a deep sigh of relief as he was able to move his arms enough to grab Optimus’ hand just to give it a gentle kiss.

With a sharp click the handcuffs loosened and fell to the floor along with the key card that opened them. But instead of letting go of Megatron’s hands, Optimus grabbed his wrists and pulled the grey bot on to his back before immediately straddling him, pushing his weak arms against the floor.

Megatron didn’t have time to make a sound before his lips were occupied in a hungry kiss from Optimus and he felt his head spinning due to excitement. The way Optimus behaved was beyond what he could have ever imagined, and more. He was good. Very good, and rough up to a point it wasn’t too much.

The Prime’s lips were firm and demanding as he seemed to consume Megatron. The way their lips molded and clashed against each other was heated and passionate. A sharp nip from Optimus caused a small keen to escape Megatron’s mouth and the Prime swiftly took the opportunity to delve into the ex-warlord’s mouth. Megatron pressed back against Optimus with a soft groan, allowing the dominating mech to explore all of him as their tongues caressed each other.

After a little while of the intense kissing the Prime separated them, giving the grey mech’s lips a few more nips and licks before he turned his attention to attacking Megatron’s neck. Optimus nibbled and bit the sensitive cables, forcing the ex-warlord’s head back a bit. It pulled a gasp out of the grey bot and Optimus could feel the trembling frame underneath him. That only fueled the fire and the truckformer slid his hands along Megatron’s arms, down all the way to his shoulders. The Prime’s hands first fondled the grey bot’s chestplates and then continued down to the sides while he propped himself up from the hunched over position.

Optimus supported himself now with one hand, and he lifted up his other hand over his own thigh to reach the array panel between Megatron’s legs, giving it a light squeeze just to add pressure down there. “After all these eons of waiting you better open up. Now.” Optimus’ voice was assertive, just like when he’d command the Autobot forces, and it rewarded him with a shiver or two when the former Decepticon leader underneath him did exactly as he was told.

The instant Megatron’s modesty cover retreated it revealed a soaked valve, so much so that Optimus’ fingers got wet by merely remaining still on its outer rim.

“Don’t wait,” said Megatron with a quiet huff and he couldn’t take his eyes off of Optimus’ form on top of him. The Prime looked downright delicious, hovering over him like that, and strength and dominance rolled off of the red and blue mech in waves. In that moment Megatron knew he would have followed every command that left Optimus’ mouth.

Optimus smiled heartily when he heard Megatron’s words and unhurriedly shifted position, so that he was sitting on his knees and the grey bot’s thighs were resting on his hips. Both of the red and blue bot’s thumbs found themselves rubbing Megatron’s steaming hot front panel, encouraging him to open it up as well. Without even a moment of hesitation it opened and released the half transforming, pressurising spike right into the Prime’s firm grip.

Megatron unconsciously bucked his hips. There was no way he could resist Optimus’ touches and that made him want the Prime even more. His wishes were soon granted as Optimus abruptly thrusted himself into Megatron’s dripping valve, his thick spike stretched the welcoming hole effortlessly as he hilted himself into his velvet heat. The result of Optimus’ entry was loud moaning and gasping from both parties as they rode out the red hot waves of pleasure that assaulted them.

They stayed still for a moment, both needing to collect themselves after such an initial rush. When their eyes met again, both smiled at each other and it was the warm kind of smile that held endless amounts of love and care. Soon those smiles turned into friendly chuckles and suddenly it seemed as if the ages old tension between them disappeared without a trace.

Optimus leaned forward and further down, and began to nibble a bit of the grey bot’s neck again. The rush of emotions that flooded his spark had Optimus searching for the ex-warlord’s hands. Their fingers intertwined as they allowed themselves to sink into a slow and passionate play of caresses with their lips, a kiss, once more. Unlike the first kiss, this one was heated but gentle; it held a certain weight to it that the fire of the first couldn’t compare. It was like the release of everything, all of the stress of the past and responsibilities that no longer pertained to them. And as they shared the kiss the two seemed to fall into a better understanding of each other, a certain closeness that hadn’t been around since before the war.

After quite a while they parted and Optimus also separated their hands, shifting them instead to take proper support from the floor, before he began to move his hips back and forth slowly. He wanted to make the bot underneath him squirm in delight.

Megatron enjoyed Optimus’ slow rhythmic thrusts and he found out he couldn’t stop watching the other’s movements the way his spike gently sank all the way to the hilt before sliding back out with an almost filthy grace. Megatron felt his spark flutter with strange emotions as he felt wonderful for once in his lifetime. There was no pressure to perform a certain way. It had a noticeable effect on the Prime as well and that made the former Decepticon leader smile even more.

They were having a time of their lives with no reason to hurry as they enjoyed each other’s company without anyone knowing. Perhaps. Unless someone accidentally looked into the window and saw all of it, but that was least of their worries. As of right now they were simply focused on each other and cherishing what little time they were given in this tryst.

 

Optimus kept up with the relentless pace, increasing the speed and roughness with each thrust, the front of his pelvic array started to hit Megatron’s aft plates. The metallic clangs echoed throughout the room among the quiet moans and gasps that both bots let out.

The paint transfers from their interfacing would be something they’d have to deal with, and that made Optimus think about how certain pink bot would react to seeing him in such scruffed state. Suddenly a cold wave washed over the Prime as he remembered his time limit with Megatron, and all of his movements stopped abruptly. That gained a confused expression from the ex-warlord.

“My visit time is almost up.” Optimus said in dismay and his hands curled into fists. “I was allowed one hour.”

Megatron looked at the Prime, silently, for a moment until he grinned a bit. “Then we better use the remaining time as well as we can.” He lifted his hand up on Optimus’ cheek, and trailed down past the chest windows, the red paint getting a bit scratched under the push of his fingertips. The journey of the touches continued all the way down until he couldn’t get further. But that didn’t mean he had nothing to do with his hand. Megatron turned his attention to himself, taking a good grip of his own spike, pumping it up and down once while keeping that small grin on his lips.

Optimus looked down to see the full-view of the self-service, and that resulted him grinning back at Megatron. At the same time he resumed the thrusts, doing his best to fill in the now even hotter valve and to get better friction for both of them. Instead of taking support from the floor any longer, the Prime pushed himself upwards and firmly grabbed a hold of the grey bot’s hips, slamming into him at full force. The ecstatic sounds that left Megatron’s vocalizer sent shivers down Optimus’ frame and his increasing charge made itself known, making him grunt with a low voice.

As they were running out of time, and Optimus definitely didn’t want to get caught in a situation like this, he sped up his rhythm. The stronger and faster movements made Megatron’s back slide back and forth against the floor, adding more sounds of friction into the quiet cacophony around them.

For the first time, the feeling of getting caught red-handed was exciting to Optimus and that made his whole frame tense up. He couldn’t fathom the feeling and why it spurred on his desire, but he embraced it anyway since they couldn’t know when they’d be able to be like this again, if ever.

Megatron’s legs twitched with a well-timed combination of the Prime’s thrusts and his hand’s grip on his spike was a clear sign that he was close. His clenching valve disrupted Optimus’ pace momentarily, and that made the grey bot grin wider. Of course the one on top didn’t miss that and actually took it as a challenge, accepting it gladly and began to impale the ex-warlord relentlessly. The clear fluids between them were now splashing from the impact, spreading onto their thighs and filling the floor with small puddles with each thrust.

Optimus felt Megatron twitch again and this time a single visible electrical shock zapped between their frames, tickling both of them. That was the point of no return as more of those little lightning bolts began to dance on their bodies, licking their metallic surfaces mercilessly.

Megatron felt like being embraced by Optimus, and that made him want to stay in the moment way longer than it was possible. After keeping himself in check for so long, just now he felt so good, so content, trusting and happy, that he stopped caring about how reserved he was and let his EM field loose. The response from Optimus was immediate, showing that feelings were mutual. Megatron did his best to keep up with looking at the Prime in the eyes as he wanted so bad to see his expressions, but with the mounting pleasure it had started to become quite difficult.

The next thrust was the tipping point for him. Megatron succumbed to the sweet bliss of an overload, arching his back involuntarily off the floor as it shook through his now trembling frame. The legs around Optimus’ waist tensed, and his hand and chest got wet from his own fluids spreading incoherently from his spike. His spark was beating like it was about to burst through his chest, and to his enjoyment, all that was too much for Optimus to handle.

The red and blue bot hunched over Megatron, head low, and squeezed hard at the black hip plates. A few sharp thrusts with all his might into the sweet hot mess of a valve made Optimus straighten up his back and cry out loud in ecstasy. His spike twitched inside the ex-warlord, filling him up with gushes of transfluids.

At that point the time felt like it stopped, both bots not caring about the world around them. They just wanted to stay connected on so many levels it was difficult to comprehend. The fluids running down on Optimus’ thighs formed droplets that fell into the puddles below, and as their cooling fans slowed down the dripping sounds were audible.

Megatron sighed with a very satisfied smile on his lips, feeling how his valve got emptier as the Prime withdrew himself. They had made quite a mess, and Optimus looked down and chuckled as their fronts had splatters all over.

“Let me help you.” Megatron smirked playfully and lifted his hand on Optimus’ chin, wiping away a few droplets of transfluids with his thumb. Just as he was done,the Prime grabbed his wrist gently, pulling it back, only to lick the very finger with the liquid while watching the former Decepticon leader with a completely calm expression.

Optimus smiled when Megatron couldn’t keep his cool at that point, and it looked like his form was wriggling in embarrassment underneath all the heavy armor. It was very adorable. “My apologies, but I really must be going now.”

Megatron looked at Optimus with a pretentious frown, still embarrassed to the Pit and back. “You have to have the last word, don’t you?”

“Why not?” The Prime smiled and managed to get up from the floor, offering hand in gesture to help Megatron up but he refused politely. “This is your new home, and I’m sure quite many know that already. The pad I put on the desk has the orders of your release,” Optimus continued. “You’re a hero here.” The truckformer clicked the small apparatus on his neck again and the holo formed around him, rendering him completely unrecognizable all the way down to his voice. “Instead of me putting you back into the machine it’s time for you to continue your story.”

Megatron just looked at the Prime curiously while lying still on the floor. The settling aftermath of the climax was still going on and he looked very relaxed. “You expect me to believe all that?”

“People want you back. I have decades worth of data to prove that to you. But if you do not believe me–” Optimus got silent and began to walk towards the real exit door of the apartment complex. Just as he was about to go out, he turned around to look at Megatron who hadn’t moved at all. –“Then you better believe all those people out there cheering for you. Oh, and–” Now the Prime couldn’t help himself but genuinely chuckle. –”You need to learn to control your EM-field.” And thus he left, disappearing behind the closing door, leaving the former warlord all by himself.

Megatron looked after Optimus for a while, lost in his thoughts, again. Then he blinked his eyes a few times and sat up quickly, completely horrified, crawling on all fours to the window that was almost next to him and slumped down to sit. It felt like hundreds were reaching out to him the same way Optimus did not long ago.

Out on the streets were a lot more people than earlier, and about every single one of them were looking right at his direction, clapping their hands, shouting his name and some even had signs up that read his name.

Megatron’s spark was more powerful and all he had ever done was keep himself in check and be careful not to leak anything out of his field. But this? He just now got to learn that opening up wasn’t as easy as it sounded. His EM-field had reached way too far. All the way to the people down there and they got to know how he felt.

They got to know how he felt?

Megatron’s whole being got sizzling hot in an instant from embarrassment as the realization hit him. All bots out there knew now what he had been doing and how he felt about it. The former Decepticon leader felt his face burn and he buried it into his palms, trembling. “Aargh!!! I’ll get you for this, Optimus!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Solenoid 2018 gift for perictione. Her prompt was Megs daring OP to frag him. Happy holidays! midnightstar807 did beta-reading and I'm forever grateful. Thanks!


End file.
